Family Issues
by Guardian Vanguard
Summary: This is just talking about my life. Believe it or not i don't care. You don't even have to read this. If you are interested by nothing then go ahead and read this. No, i am not using reverse-psychology to grab you into reading this. Dead serious. this is just me ranting about family.


**So if you are reading, I'm not going to try to sprinkle this, this is just a rant of what has been going on my life and I am only posting this because i needed to tell someone but at the same time the 'someone' wont know. So I typed this out and replaced all of the names with colors and stuff. Please no pity, you don't have to do anything. You don't even have to read this. But if you do, thank you and i appreciate you doing this for me. Especially when you don't know me. I know this seems dumb but its like the only way to relieve some stuff off my chest. Also, lastly, please take in to consideration too is that this is just something I did to get away from my anger/whatever I feel. I know it's ironic to get away from something, is to write about it.**

The Red Family is an interesting family. Well to be blunt every family has something interesting about them. Please excuse any mistakes shown in this document. I would fix it but if you knew me, I am too lazy to go back and fix it. Anyways, about the Red Family. We are a family of six. This includes Me, Mom, Dad, Green, Blue, and Black, the family dog. I am the only son out of the three siblings so I usually get some privileges and insights of an argument my parents are having or any other stuff. Especially, since I am usually the only one home most of the time with my parents. Back to the topic interesting, I'm pretty sure no other family does this but we argue… a lot. Well, actually I don't really know that other families argue a lot. It's just what I think of them when I see them. Well I guess you can call us a family of loud-mouths. Very observant loud-mouths. We are so loud that we have argued over each other, and how we argue is not with deadly silence but with who has the louder, more reckless thing to say. Sometimes it goes to us calling each other words we don't usually mean (I don't know about that actually. There are some people in my family that I would very much like to change their name to something else.) But lately, after I became a freshmen in high school, stuff has been changing. I don't know why, maybe it's because we now consider each other as a respective adult. (in my case, a teen.)

To start off, my parents just argued about the phone bill, because my mom just got an IPhone 6+ and something went wrong, I don't know. I just got home from school and mom and dad began talking which grew into an argument and stuff went crazy. My family tends to get competitive and argue about dumb stuff but make it seem really big. And what's worst too, is that my families personality don't match. It's almost as if God just found five random humans and shoved them together. To begin with I am a dumb person. I am not smart. And I am not afraid to admit that. I hate it when people think they know me. They don't, nobody knows someone very well. Only the person themselves know what they are. I try to be nice but sometimes I have so much anger I can't control it. Even when I'm not angry, there is so much anger in me that my voice tends to get louder when I am speaking normally. Then suddenly I get angry and this anger spreads like wildfire. Like my mom sharpens a pencil, I use it, and it suddenly snaps and a small piece of wood gets stuck in my finger and it hurts. I get mad. Then I start thinking who put the pencil there and suddenly, I hate my mom.

Next, up is my sister Green. She is probably the only normal one that I get along with. I never once in my life never said she wasn't my favorite sister. I have always said she was my favorite sister, since I don't know when. See, I was so young when I first said that Green was my favorite sister that I forgot what age I said it. We tend to talk to each other about life and how stuff is going on. I have never actually gotten into a big argument with her. Though I did made her cry once for hitting her forehead with my Gameboy color. Sorry sis.

Here comes Blue. She is a mean person. She is smart and likes to boss everyone around. Even if she says she doesn't, to people she knows she has control of or will never say no to her, she pretty much made them her servant. She was different before. Before she got up with AK-47, she used to be the most daring out of the three of us. She was like the Robin, helping us and teaching us, not as a teacher but a peer. But after college, she hasn't change. She even got me to past geometry in Summer School which I thank her for but stuff didn't look good for her. Sure she had a job and gets to live with us for free! But let's just say she was in search of a soul-mate. Our family thought she found someone because she's been with that guy for years now but they broke up over something stupid. If anyone is reading this, hear me out, if you really love someone, you wouldn't break up with them because they told you lies. You have to understand that they told you these lies because they wanted to make sure you were not hurt by it. But if it's about cheating, then it is a whole different story that I won't even get into. When you call another significant other a liar because they didn't want you to get extremely mad and hurt then it really is a big blow to the 'Liar.' Even if they did lie about going to summer school or not, so what? What is that going to change? In the end he still found a job paying $67,000 per year. And listen to this another one of her excuse of breaking up with her boyfriend was because he didn't find a job. So are telling me, that you only want to marry a man that has a stable income? All you want is money? After they split up, she met another guy named AK-47. Obviously, this is not the real name. But one thing is that my sister's Ex has the same name as AK-47. They met because my cousin came over with a friend and that friend was AK-47. They spoke all the way until midnight and that left me and my cousin to play games alone. Obviously they got together and she tries to do everything with Ak-47 that she did previously with her Ex. I don't even like AK-47 that much. It might just be because I was very comfortable with my sister's Ex but I don't know. What makes me feel even worst is that it took my sister's Ex. about months to finally have the guts to ask my sister and slowly become a couple. They even went through the trouble of buying a dog. That dog was like another brother to me man. I practically babysat that dog half the summer for her. He was like the baby bro that actually liked me for what I do for him, besides the family Dog. Now I will never get to see him ever again because my sister's Ex moved to Louisiana for a job and brought the dog with him. Man I miss that dog, it was such a loyal dog and it was always so nice. Writing this now just makes me feel sad. There is a lot more I would like to talk about, but I think I am extending this section of my life too long now, so on we go to the next person.

Next is mom. She has a big mouth. Whenever anyone in the family argues and the arguing stops she keeps talking. Talk, talk, talk is all she does. She won't shut her f*cking mouth. Like Holy Sh*t man, just close your god damn mouth for F*ck's sake. She also likes to victimize herself. If someone is arguing and it includes her, she makes it seems like she is the damsel in distress. I don't know about you but I'm a strong believer in the saying: "The real person will show themselves when nobodies looking." That's my mom. Just like a sneaky cat. Let's say she hurts herself while cooking. She will blame it on you saying that I try to cook for you and that's why I hurt myself. So in a way and this is what she would say word for word, you hurt me because I tried to cook for you. Even when she hurt herself. She is also very abusive when my siblings were younger. She would force us to learn out time-tables when we were in Kindergarten and make us do division when we were in 1st grade. When we didn't get it right the she would yell at us and hit us with her finger and slap us. There was this one time in fifth-grade, every week we would take a reading test in my class and I recently I haven't been doing well with those. Whenever we get D's or F's, our teacher would make our parents sign the test to let her know that my parents say the test. My dad would say to get better next time but my mom is a different story. This one time she saw that I got a 64% and she got really mad. She made sit down next to her and she began yelling at me. Then she began hitting my, poking my forehead, slapping my head, jabbing my forehead with the paper. Then she started getting really mad when she saw that I also failed my math test for the 3rd time. She began screaming. Not like regular screaming but like Super Saiyan screaming. She was screaming her lungs out and I got really scared. I have usually never been scared whenever my parent yelled but this was different. She screamed and screamed. And she kicked me off the chair. I was a small kid so it only took one kick to the side of my thigh and I fell off. That was the only time I have ever seen her like that. And I hope I never will.

Last but not least, is my dad. He is pretty cool. He yells at me but only for a very good reason. Sometimes he can be a douchebag but I don't mine. It's just him releasing some of his anger that's all. I hate to say this because I always wanted to make my own path in life but I really look up to my dad. He's like the only person in the house that I wouldn't mind being when I grow up. Plus my dad isn't dumb. He's super chill and it takes a lot to aggravate him. Of course there are some tickets to get him from super chill to super-duper crazy. I hate to say this but I think if my dad wanted to, he can be scarier than my mom.

And the family, dog, well he is the coolest of all. He is super cool. So let's just leave it at that.

**Anyway… if you have read this long rant to this point, thank you for reading this waste of time. Please don't review about pity, if anything, I would very much enjoy hate instead. But you know, a kind note is nice too. But all in all, you reading it this far only scratch the surface of how much more I want to say. Sadly time is not on my side. I greatly appreciate it. Especially when you would think that someone would have left this page after the first sentence. I hope you understand too that all the names here are not real. The colors are all fake. I didn't want to risk the chance of anyone in my family finding this out. That would be super embarrassing. Lastly, please ignore any grammar mistakes or any other sort of errors. **

**-Zodiak**


End file.
